Malediktator/Transcript
[ Theme song ] '' '''Chloé-Bee: (to camera) Welcome to my secret lair. I may be a superhero, but I'm always happy to share my thrilling life with all my fans. Like today, my dear friend Ladybug showed up to ask me for advice. Chloé-Bug: I admire Queen Bee so much. She showed me what being a superhero is all about and always fixes the messes Cat Noir and I get ourselves into. Chloé-Bee: Oh, please. You would do the same for me. Chloé-Bug: Come on! Like you would ever cause a mess. Chloé-Bee: You're right. (laughs conceitedly; Chloé-Bug joins with the same laughter) (The scene zooms out to reveal that it is being watched on a screen in Miss Bustier's classroom.) Ivan: That's not Ladybug, that's you, Chloé! (the entire class laughs) Chloé: Of course that's the real Ladybug! (Marinette facepalms) Miss Bustier: But Chloé, could you tell me why you chose to do an assignment about yourself? Uh— I mean: about Queen Bee? Chloé: Well, our assignment was to choose an important person in French history and I'' actually saved France. Even Ladybug says so… ''(clicks on the remote control) Chloé-Bug: (on the screen) Queen Bee really makes us stronger… Chloé-Bug and real Chloé: …she truly is Miraculous. Alya: Chloé, it's so obvious that's you dressed up as Ladybug. You didn't even bother to match her hair color. Chloé: Uh… she… just… dyed her hair blonde to look like me. (the entire class starts laughing again) Ugh, you're all a bunch of losers! (looks at Adrien) Except you, Adrikins. None of you deserve to see the rest of my documentary. Marinette: (sarcastically, louder than intended) Oh, what a shame. (immediately realizes what she just said and looks shocked; the class laughs harder; Marinette covers her mouth with her hands) Chloé: Uh? (turns around and sees that Sabrina is laughing just as hard; when Sabrina realizes Chloé is looking, she stops immediately) I saw you laughing with the other idiots; you're fired! Sabrina: (cries) Whahaha, I betrayed my best friend! (collapses her head on the table) Alya: How could you not laugh, Sabrina? The whole superhero sitch has totally gone to her head. (swipes on her phone and her screen gets broadcast to the big screen in the classroom) Ladybug: (on the screen, down in the Métro, to Queen Bee; dialogue from the episode Queen Wasp) You're the one who paralyzed the Métro driver, aren't you? You used your power to create this situation! Alya: She wasn't the hero; it was Cat Noir and Ladybug! Alix: She had superpowers for like five minutes and went totally outta control! Marinette: We might not deserve (makes air quotes) to see your documentary, but you don't deserve to be called a superhero! Chloé: What?! (slams table) You will pay for your insulting remarks, Dupain-Cheng! Miss Bustier: Calm down now, students! Chloé: (gets up) This is ridiculous. Miss Bustier: Chloé, class isn't over. Chloé: You're all ridiculous. Utterly riii-diculous. (leaves) Marinette: Ugh— seriously? She'll never change. André: By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Audrey: (bursts through the door with Chloé) Oh, good. You're married. Now get out! Chloé: (shoves five people right out the door) Shoo! (slams door) André: What in the world is going on, my sweetie pie? Audrey: (slams table) I demand that you close the school down for good! Chloé: (slams table) And I'' want you to banish Marinette Dupain-Cheng from Paris! '''Audrey:' (cradles Chloé's head) That monster hurt your little girl’s feelings. Chloé: She got the whole class to gang up on me. They all have to pay. André: But I just can't! I mean… I could close the school for a few days… a week at most. Audrey: (slams table) Not good enough! Chloé: (slams table; André stumbles backwards) Shut it down forever! André: Ugh— But that’s impossible! I love you, Chloé, but you’re asking too much of me this time. I’m only the mayor. Chloé: Precisely. (indicating with her hand) What’s the use of this stupid sash you're wearing if you can’t actually use power? This is ridiculous!... Chloé and Audrey: Utterly ridiculous! André: You’ve always been too good for your classmates. Maybe you should switch schools? (Chloé throws a tantrum) Audrey: Change schools? Ugh— forget it! We need to change cities, that’s what. We’ll go to New York! André: But wait! Chloé: Don't forget my Tourbillon stilettos, Jean-Marc. Butler Jean: Of course, Miss. André: I can’t be the mayor of Paris if we’re living in New York. It’s… too far! Why don't we go and live closer in Versailles, instead? Chloé: Well, it won’t make the slightest bit of difference since you’re so powerless, anyway! Audrey: Not only are you incapable of solving a simple problem for your daughter, you’re also refusing to come with us? André: No! Not at all. I… I… Ah. Look at this, my sweetie. It’s for you. (opens a jewelry box with a luminescent jewel inside) Chloé: What is it? It’s tiny! André: Yes, but very expensive! It’s a diamond-encrusted phone case. Are you sure you don’t want to stay after all? Chloé: (slaps the box out of her father's hands) I don’t want that thing! What kind of daddy are you if you can’t even give me what I want? André: (whimpers) But… what more can I do? Hawk Moth: A man of power feeling helpless as a father. I sense very strong negative emotions from him. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! André: Nooo! (falls on his knees, crying; the akuma flies closer and merges with his sash) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Malediktator, I am Hawk Moth. Your wife and daughter think you're weak and useless? Well, I shall give you absolute power. Anything you declare will happen! André: By the power vested in me, I shall prevail as Malediktator! (transforms) Chloé: (from the helicopter, through megaphone) Hey there, losers! I'm headed to New York with my mom. (throws flyers) I'm leaving you all behind in your pathetic little school and your pathetic little city. Adieu! (Marinette picks up a flyer showing Chloé in front of the Statue of Liberty.) Nino: Chloé's leaving? Nathaniel: Forever? Marinette: Looks like it. Alya: Yeah. (Everyone jumps in the air out of happiness; confetti appears out of thin air and there are fireworks for no reason at all. Everyone, including Mr. Damocles, dances and parties.) Marinette: Without Chloé around, Paris will be filled with a lot less negative emotion! Tikki: And less akumatizations. (Adrien walks up to Marinette from behind.) Adrien: Hey, what’s going on here? What are we celebrating? Marinette: Chloé’s gone! She’s moving to New York! Adrien: Chloé left…? For good? Marinette: (still excited, not realizing that Adrien is not sharing everyone else’s enthusiasm) Yeah! Isn’t it great? Adrien: Uh… no. I think it’s terrible! How can you celebrate a thing like that? Marinette: (frowns) But, Chloé’s a total brat to everyone. She was useless anyway. Adrien: Nobody's useless, not even Chloé. When I was little and wasn't allowed out, she was the only friend I had. Marinette: Ow— well, uh… shoot. Adrien: She left angry and unhappy. I can't celebrate that. (walks off sadly) Marinette: Uh— (contemplates going after him, but decides against it) I'm really sorry, Adrien. Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I order you to land! (a yellow orb of light materializes on top of two of his fingers; he sends it towards the helicopter; the helicopter pilot is surprised as he sees the orb while it disappears into his chest. He lands the helicopter immediately) Audrey: (departs the helicopter) This is not the airport. What is the meaning of this? Malediktator: Chloé, my daughter, you are not leaving for New York. Chloé: (pokes head out of the helicopter) Daddy? Malediktator: You see, I have the power to shut down the school and banish all those nasty students who were mean to you. Come with me! (extends his hand) Chloé: Really? But that’s… excellent? Audrey: André, getting yourself akumatized like everybody else in this town does not make you a cool or hip father. In fact— Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that you will be devoted to this family and remain in Paris with me and Chloé. (creates a yellow orb and shoots it at Audrey) Audrey: (sprints towards Malediktator) Oh yes, my dear hubby. I’m so happy to stay here. (wraps arms around Malediktator and kisses him) Chloé: (from within the helicopter) Ew! Just when I thought things were working out. Ugh! How would Ladybug get out of this ridiculous situation? (sneaks out of the helicopter and hides in a Métro entrance) Well done, Chloé, now you just have to— (sniffs the air) Ew! What a stench! Come on, you're a hero! (holds her nose and slowly descends the stairs; muffled, as she's holding her nose) You… can… do… this. (Meanwhile, Malediktator walks up to the helicopter.) Malediktator: Chloé, sweetie, why don't you come— (sees that the helicopter is empty) Huh? (growls) Where did she go?! Audrey: (wrapping her arms around Malediktator's neck) Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Malediktator, if you want to find your daughter, you must first cause chaos in Paris. Start with the school. She'll come back of her own accord. Malediktator: Good idea! Let's go show those little savages what they get for showing my daughter such disrespect. Alya: Come on, girl. Just 'cause Adrien's bummed out doesn't mean you have to be, too. Marinette: Yeah, but I think I was a bit harsh on her earlier. What if Adrien's right and Chloé isn't just a brat? Alya: What else could she possibly be? Superbrat, maybe. (they hear a helicopter approaching) Malediktator: By the powers vested in me… (The whole school turns and looks at Malediktator, who is creating a giant orb of yellow, standing on the side of the helicopter.) …I declare this school a demolition site! (Malediktator sends the big bubble down towards the group of previously dancing people.) Mr. Damocles: Come on, students, let's wreck this place! (Students start throwing things around, kicking doors out of their hinges, throwing furniture down from the second floor, et cetera. Marinette and Adrien look determined and both run off. Marinette hides in the locker room.) Malediktator: Right! Now, where is that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng? I've got a special declaration just for her. Tikki: Looks like Chloé managed one last victim before she left Paris. Marinette: Yeah, and I might be partly to blame. 'Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Malediktator: Where is that Marinette? Cat Noir: (standing on one of the helicopter rotors) Hey, you! Do you have a demolition permit for this school? Malediktator: I don't need a permit. I am Malediktator, the all-powerful supermayor of Paris, and this is my city. Ladybug: Paris is our city! It belongs to everyone. ('''Scene description:' Ladybug engages in battle, landing right in front of Malediktator with her yo-yo. He punches but she dodges. Cat Noir hits him on the head with his staff, Malediktator tries to counter, but is too slow. Cat Noir dodges his punch and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his wrist. From the other side, Cat Noir attacks, but has to stay back to avoid Malediktator's advances. Malediktator eventually succeeds in grabbing Cat Noir's staff and throws him away, though Cat Noir lands skillfully on his hands and then his feet. Malediktator grabs a wooden bench to try and smash Ladybug, who dodges but does release her hold on Malediktator's wrist.)'' Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that your Miraculous are my property! (creates two orbs and sends them after Ladybug and Cat Noir, who dodge them; however, the orbs keep up their pursuit and the heroes flee to the roof) Cat Noir: It’s time we impeach him and declare him powerless! Ladybug: The akuma has to be in his sash. Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (An abacus appears) An abacus? Cat Noir: While you figure that out, I'll take care of Malediktator. (leaps away) Ladybug: (realizing from staring at abacus) Uh, of course! Cat Noir, wait! Cat Noir: (descending on the attack) Cata— Malediktator: By the power invested in me— (does a 180 and hits Cat Noir square in the chest with an orb) —I declare that you are a cat. (Cat Noir's attitude instantly changes. He starts acting like his namesake.) Cat Noir: Meow! (chases a toilet roll) Ladybug: Oh no! Audrey: Oh, what a cutie pie! Kitty kitty. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Take Cat Noir’s Miraculous! (Malediktator walks up to Cat Noir, whose cheek is being stroked by Audrey. As Malediktator approaches, Cat Noir hisses and hides behind Audrey.) Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Malediktator reaches for Cat Noir's Miraculous, but Cat Noir claws at him. Malediktator backs off.) Ladybug: Kitty still has claws! Hold on, Cat Noir, I’ll be right back! (uses her yo-yo and swings off; Malediktator turns around and looks angry.) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Let her go. She’ll be back and try to save her kitty. Except she'll be too late! Grab Cat Noir’s Miraculous! (Malediktator walks up to Cat Noir, who is being cuddled by Audrey.) Audrey: Please, Malediktatorkins, can't we keep him just a little longer? Malediktator: (sighs) If it makes you happy. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Don’t let me down Malediktator, or I’ll take away your powers! Malediktator: (pointing at Cat Noir, who is lying on his back, clawing at Audrey's necklace) He's completely harmless now. Taking his Miraculous would be like taking candy from a baby. Master Fu: Six hundred fifty. Marinette: (bursting in) Master Fu! A villain has transformed Cat Noir… into a cat! Master Fu: What?! But… perhaps you shouldn't have left him by himself. He's at Hawk Moth's mercy! Marinette: I know, but the Lucky Charm led me here! Master Fu: Hmm. And the Lucky Charm never fails. (grabs the Miracle Box and places it before Marinette) Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you'll retrieve the Miraculous from them. Marinette: I must choose someone who's not impressed by people in power. Who can help me trap Malediktator. Huh?! Of course! That's it. (reaches for the Miraculous of the Bee) Wait, what am I thinking? (facepalms) Tikki: Follow your instincts, Marinette. (Marinette smiles at Tikki and picks up the Bee Miraculous.) Master Fu: Are you sure you want to give it back to… her? Marinette: Don't worry, Master; I know how to make good use of it this time. Sabine: (cheerfully) Hello! (turns around to see Malediktator with Audrey and Cat Noir standing in the door; her facial expression turns to fearful) Malediktator: Where is your daughter? Sabine: Uh— would you like to… place an order? Malediktator: By the power vested in me, I declare that Marinette Dupain-Cheng's parents will leave Paris… FOREVER! (A bright flash of light can be seen from outside.) Marinette: I gotta find Chloé before Malediktator. (runs towards her parents, but doesn't notice them because she's looking on her phone) Tikki: Marinette, look! (points at Marinette's parents, walking the streets with suitcases in their hands) Marinette: (slows down) Uh… uh… what are they doing? Hide, Tikki. Mom! Dad! Tom: Ah, Marinette. A man named Malediktator was looking for you. Thanks to him, we're leaving Paris forever. Sabine: (nods) Come with us, honey. Last one there is a big slow snail! (the duo walks off) Tikki: Your poor parents. We really have to stop Malediktator, Marinette. Marinette: I know, but I've got find Chloé first. I can't do this alone. She talked about her secret lair in her documentary. (taps on the interview video on her phone) Hmm. Wait a minute. Huh! (camera zooms in on a parasol in the background) I know where her lair is! Malediktator: Chloé. Where are you, sweetie? I've done almost everything you wanted me to do. (Chloé changes hiding spots and trips) So you can stay here with Mommy and Daddy. Come on, Chloé; you don't want to upset me... (peers over the chair he heard the noise come from before) ...do you?! (he finds nothing) Huh? (Chloé runs outside) My patience has its limits, Chloé. Don't make me show all of Paris just how powerful I can be! Butler Jean: We can't find her, Malediktator. Malediktator: Well, keep looking. She's got to be hiding here somewhere. Call me as soon as you find her. (Chloé is hiding behind a wall; she peers around the corner.) Butler Jean: Of course. (Malediktator quickly turns around, and Chloé hides behind the wall just in time. Then Malediktator and Jean leave the room. Chloé runs off.) (Chloé emerges from the stairs and sees Ladybug, then falls on her derrière trying to stop in time.) Ladybug: Are you okay? Chloé: Ladybug, finally! You're going to help me, right? Ladybug: I'm fine with helping you, Chloé, but first… I need you to tell me what happened. Why is your father— I mean, Malediktator, so mad? Chloé: It's because of this super lame loser named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's this horrible girl in my class and she hates me. (Ladybug looks angry, but then contains her feelings) She's ganged everyone up against me and she— Ladybug: Maybe this Marinette girl isn't entirely to blame? Chloé: Uh! Ugh. Okay, it wasn't totally Marinette's fault. She is really mean to me sometimes, but actually, this time, Daddy got angry all by himself. Ladybug: (not buying it) All by himself? Chloé: Yeah, because… there was something he couldn't do… Ladybug: (puts a hand on Chloé's shoulder) Chloé, it's me, Ladybug. You can trust me. You can tell me the truth. Chloé: I— I— Ladybug: Mm-hmm. Chloé: It— it was me. I hurt my daddy's feelings. Because I want to leave Paris, forever. Ladybug: Because of what happened in school? I'm sure Marinette probably didn't exactly mean what she said. Chloé: Oh, it's not just her— actually, I don't even care about her— it's because I have no reason to be here: nobody likes me; I have no friends. I'm… useless. Ladybug: (remembering what Adrien told Marinette earlier at school about Chloé) A friend once told me: nobody is useless, Chloé. Chloé: It's easy for you to say that. You're Ladybug, a superhero. You serve a purpose. Ladybug: Yes, I can fix up all the messes. You said it yourself in your documentary. Chloé: (gasps) You saw it?! Ladybug: (nods) Mm-hmm. Chloé: Oh! I'm so embarrassed. That film's ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I realize that now. Ladybug: Don't worry Chloé. You can fix your own messes, if that's what you want. You, too, can serve a purpose, but you have to want to. Chloé: (sniffles) I do want to. Ladybug: Chloé Bourgeois, (holds out the Miraculous box) here is the Bee Miraculous, which grants you the power to immobilize your opponent. You will use it for the greater good. (Chloé hesitates; Ladybug nods approvingly; Chloé takes the box and opens it; a yellow ball of light flies around her and Pollen appears.) Pollen: At your service, my Queen. Ladybug: Once the job is complete, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you, Chloé? Chloé: (puts the haircomb in her hair) I won't disappoint you this time, Ladybug. Sequence Chloé: Pollen, buzz on! (Chloé transforms into Queen Bee) Queen Bee: I've always dreamed of doing this… with you! Ladybug: We must work together as a team, all right, Queen Bee? Queen Bee: Yes, yes, don't worry. I've been practicing since forever. (Ladybug pulls Queen Bee aside, before she can run into a chimney. They keep running.) Roger: (through megaphone) Mr. Mayor— I mean, Malediktator— you are surrounded. Please renounce your akuma and… we'll forget this ever happened. (Some of the heavily armored policemen barge into André's office, where Malediktator, Audrey and Cat Noir are.) Audrey: (looks at the policemen) Oh! Would you like some tea? Malediktator: It's okay, honey. They've got more important things to do. By the power vested in me, I declare that you are my shield. (makes a yellow orb and shoots it through all policemen in the office) (In the next shot, Malediktator is sitting atop the Hôtel de Ville, surrounded by shielded policemen at night time. Ladybug and Queen Bee land across from the building on a roof.) Roger and other guards: None shall pass, Malediktator. Ladybug: Here's the plan— Queen Bee: (shouting) Here I am, Daddy! I'm sorry I hurt your feelings the way I did. Stop all this nonsense at once! Audrey: My honey pie, you look so pretty in that suit! Queen Bee: Ugh! And please put Mom back to normal. I can't bear to see her like this. Your powers are ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. Malediktator: (growls) That's enough! Now you're going to do what I tell you to do. By the power vested in me, give me your Miraculous! ('''Scene description:' Malediktator shoots two orbs the heroes' way. Both Ladybug and Queen Bee jump up and launch their respective weapons at Malediktator. Both attacks get blocked by a wall of shields. They both have to dodge the orbs again. Ladybug moves in, trying to kick this time, but gets blocked by shields again, she then has to dodge the orb again. Queen Bee is fighting some policemen and winning, but she then has to retreat to get away from the pursuing orb. Ladybug swings herself around the building and launches herself in the air, attempting an attack from above. The attack is, however, blocked again by shields.)'' Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You won't pull it off like that! People only respect absolute power! Malediktator: You're right, Hawk Moth. By the power vested in me, I declare you all my slaves! (makes a gigantic orb) Queen Bee: That bubble is going to be a tough one to dodge! Ladybug: He's gonna take over the whole city! (she and Queen Bee both try attacking again, but alas, the shields do their job well) You need to get past his guards. Lucky Charm! (a huge gun with laser sight appears) Queen Bee: Well, that's an effective Lucky Charm! Ladybug: (uses her Lucky Vision to highlight: Malediktator, Cat Noir, the gun's laser sight and Queen Bee; she grabs the laser sight off the gun and chucks the rest of it off the building.) No way I'd use one of those. Queen Bee: Are you sure? Ladybug: Yeah! You just need to take the sting out. Queen Bee: Venom! Ladybug: Focus on Malediktator; I'll deal with the guards. (Malediktator laughs in an evil manner. Ladybug shines her laser pointer in front of Cat!Cat Noir who starts chasing it while making cat noises. He jumps on the back of every policeman to throw them off the building. Malediktator notices but can't intervene as he is still making the orb.) Malediktator: No, no! Oh! (after Cat Noir is done, only he, Malediktator and Audrey are still on the elevated platform) But— But— Queen Bee: Sorry, Daddy! (stings Malediktator in his sash; he lets out a girlish squeal; the orb he was creating disappears) Your turn, Ladybug. (throws the sash to Ladybug, who catches it and breaks it in half like it's nothing; the akuma flutters out) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the Akuma) Gotcha! (releases the white butterfly) Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (the Miraculous Cure does its thing, curing the people at Collège Françoise Dupont, teleporting Marinette's parents back to the bakery, turning Cat Noir back to normal and teleporting the policemen, Malediktator and Audrey back down, after which Malediktator transforms back into André) Audrey: (her old self again) Wha—? What are we doing here?! What have you done this time, André? Cat Noir: Ah, bummer; don't tell me I missed out on the party. Ladybug: Yep, you missed Queen Bee and Ladybug saving Paris, for real this time. Queen Bee: I understand, Ladybug. Buzz off. (transforms back into Chloé) Chloé: (gives back her Miraculous) Being a superhero isn't only about fixing messes. (Ladybug holds up her hand in a fist; Chloé gasps and smiles) Chloé and Ladybug: (fist-bump) Pound it! Audrey: Utterly ridiculous. Chloé: Mommy, Daddy! Come on, let's go home. (the Bourgeoises leave) Cat Noir: Sorry, M'Lady. Feel like I was pretty useless this time around. Ladybug: Actually, you were totally key in defeating Malediktator. Cat Noir: Really? Tell me all about it! Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Next time. Bug out! (swings off) Master Fu: You took a big risk entrusting this Miraculous to Chloé Bourgeois. Do you really think she's got what it takes to be a superhero? Marinette: Yes, I do. Ladybug has made me a better Marinette. So, perhaps being Queen Bee will make her a better Chloé, too! Master Fu: That's very noble of you, Marinette. Chloé: It's okay, Jean-Yves; I'll take care of it. Butler Jean: Mademoiselle, are you sure? Chloé: Yes, I need to do it myself. Marinette: Chloé? Chloé: (gasps) Dupain-Cheng? Chloé: All right, I came to your stupid party… now what? Marinette: Look there, we're having a party in honor of the girl who saved Paris: Queen Bee! Chloé: (gasps; gasps again) But— Queen Bee is… me. You're— you're having a party… for me? Sabrina: (running up) Chloé! I thought I'd lost you! (hugs Chloé) Chloé: (relatively nicely) Okay, no need to make a big thing of it. Ugh! Besides, you're wrinkling my clothes. Sabrina: Sorry… Chloé: (smiles) All right, all right, let me go. I wanna show you the diamond phone case Daddy gave me. (pulls out the glowing phone case as she is suddenly wearing sunglasses; everyone is shielding their eyes from the bright light) Your daddy wouldn't be able to buy you one of these, would he? Adrien: (to Marinette) It was really cool of you to put this party together for Chloé. Marinette: Well, she did save Paris, so… she just may be able to save herself, too. Am I right? Alya: Rena Rouge and Carapace helped Ladybug save Paris, but nobody threw them a party. (rolls her eyes) Marinette: That's because we don't know their true identities, unlike Chloé. If she feels like she can be useful, I'm sure she'll change her attitude. Alya: Mm-hmm? Marinette: Well… baby steps… baby steps. Category:Season 2 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts